


Shoko Nadami x Sonic the Hedgehog

by qqhimmel



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Maid Cafe, Sonic - Freeform, ai:tsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhimmel/pseuds/qqhimmel
Summary: Shoko Nadami finds herself in love after a chance meeting at her ex-husband's cafe. Also, I'm terribly sorry to anyone who reads this.
Relationships: Barack Obama/So Sejima, Sonic the Hedgehog/Shoko Nadami
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	Shoko Nadami x Sonic the Hedgehog

Early in the morning, a woman by the name of Shoko Nadami was enjoying herself a warm cup of coffee, slowly sipping away at the drink as her mind wandered from one thought to the next. For reasons unbeknownst to her, the woman had decided to visit the restaurant her ex-husband owned, the two of them having been divorced only a month earlier. She hadn’t come to this place to meet with him, wanting nothing to do with the man at the moment, but instead wished for a reminder of the past they had spent together.

It was at this moment that a waitress approached Shoko, intending to ask the woman if she desired to order any breakfast foods. However, as Shoko turned to glance back at the waitress, the woman was left with quite a shock, not at all sure what she was even looking at in the current moment.

Before Shoko was a hedgehog, with skin colored a vibrant shade of blue, and soft, kindhearted eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. This hedgehog wore a maid’s dress decorated with seashells, reaching down to its knees and leaving the rest of its furry, blue legs exposed.

To her own surprise, however, Shoko was not at all repulsed as she looked upon the creature, instead feeling a sense of curiosity which urged her to get to know this strange creature better. A slight blush reddening the woman’s cheeks, she spoke in a low voice, addressing the blue hedgehog.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Are you going to order anything this morning, ma’am?” the creature spoke, soothing voice putting Shoko at ease. It took her a moment to respond, not registering that he had spoken to her for several seconds.

“Y-yes!” she nodded quickly, lifting a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d like to order, um…”

After an awkward, long pause which hung in the air, the hedgehog spoke up again.

“I can give you more time to think about it, if you’d like.”

At the thought of the hedgehog stepping away, even for just a little while, a brief flash of panic burned through Shoko’s mind. She opened her mouth, though unsure of what to say, took a few seconds to speak what she wanted to say.

“Don’t leave me, please!”

She fumbled over her words, speaking awkwardly as her cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. Normally, the woman was never like this, surprising herself greatly with her own behavior. However, the hedgehog didn’t seem to be turned away as shoko had expected, instead leaning closer to Shoko with a look of concern on his face.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“I, ah, er… um-” Shoko was now at a complete loss for words, nearly spilling her half-empty cup of coffee in her lap as she failed at speaking clearly. Finally, she blurted out the first thing on her mind, unable to even make eye contact with the hedgehog at this point.

“Wh-what’s your name?”

“I’m Sonic.” the creature responded, nodding politely and looking expectantly to Shoko. “What is your name?”

“Shoko. Shoko Nadami,” she managed to mumble out.

“Shoko is a beautiful name,” Sonic responded with a smile, which made Shoko’s heart nearly skip a beat. She ducked her head, blushing, biting her lip and attempting to keep a straight face.

“T-thank you.”

“Do you know what you would like to order for breakfast?” Sonic inquired again, and before the blue-haired woman could even think, she blurted out a response.

“You.”

“You’d like to order me?” the creature raised an eyebrow. “Very well then, I can get you that order at the speed of fast.” he gestured for Shoko to stand up, taking a step towards the elevator. “Right this way.”

Not even a moment after the pair had entered the elevator together, the doors closed behind them. Shoko turned to Sonic, bending over so that her face was level with his own, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. 

Sonic leaned forwards and the two exchanged a passionate kiss, Shoko unbeknowingly bumping the elevator panel behind her with her elbow, and selecting the option for a lower floor, not realizing she had done this as all of her attention was now focused on the hedgehog. Sparks flew in the air as their hands linked together, neither of them breaking away from the kiss. 

However, this moment was cut short by the “ding!” of the elevator as it arrived at the ground level, doors opening and flooding the tiny elevator with light. Embarrassed, the pair quickly pulled away from one another, looking out of the doors to make sure nobody had seen them.

To their own dismay, they had been seen, as another couple stood outside of the elevator, holding hands and looking to Shoko and Sonic with puzzled expressions. The first of the pair was Barack Obama, and the second was So Sejima, the two of them having been intending to visit the same cafe Shoko had been at for a date.

Giving an awkward cough, Sonic stepped back, speaking to Shoko. “I-I’ve got to get back to work now. Be seeing you!”

Shoko, cheeks red with embarrassment, nodded and stepped out of the elevator, allowing Obama and Sejima to enter as she waited outside. As the elevator doors closed, the woman silently cursed herself for not getting Sonic’s number, though knew she wouldn’t be able to keep herself away from the cafe after this.

While Shoko wanted to go back to the cafe right away, she knew she had other things to do this morning, as neglecting her own child was already a lot of work. However, the woman knew that the kiss her and Sonic had shared was to be the start of a long, committed relationship...


End file.
